The Great Zucchini
225px |strength = 7 |health = 7 |cost = 9 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Smarty |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Amphibious |ability = When played: Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies with no abilities. |flavor text = "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!"}} The Great Zucchini is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 9 to play and has 7 /7 . It has the Amphibious trait, and its ability transforms every zombie on the field into one of the 5 basic zombies (Cardboard Robot Zombie, , , Skunk Punk, ) at random when it is played. Origins It is based on a zucchini (Cucurbita pepo var. cylindrica), also known as a courgette, a summer squash fruit in the genus Cucurbita that is commonly mistaken for a vegetable. It could also be based on The Sultan, a character in Disney's animated film, Aladdin. Its name is a portmanteau of "The Great Houdini," who was a famous magician whose actual name was Harry Houdini; and "zucchini," the real-life plant it is based on. It could also be a reference to the professional children's entertainer of the same name. Its description is based on the famous phrase, "Now you see me. Now you don't!" It is also a phrase a magician would use, hence its name being based on Harry Houdini. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Trait: Amphibious' *'Ability: When played:' Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies with no abilities. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description "Presto change-o! Now you see a powerful Zombie. Now you don't!" Update history Update 1.4.14 * |6 }} * |6 }} Update 1.8.26 *Description change: Quotation marks have been added to the start of its description text as well as the end. Update 1.16.10 * |7 }} * |7 }} * /1 zombies.}} Update 1.22.12 *Ability wording change: When played: Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies. → When played: Transform all Zombies into 1 /1 Zombies with no abilities. Strategies With The Great Zucchini is very expensive, but boasts great raw stats, the Amphibious trait, and most importantly, a formidable ability. It can defend lanes well, especially on the aquatic lane. As far as its ability goes, the more threats your opponent has on the field, the better, as it can transform all of them into near-harmless 1 /1 zombies. Although this costs the same as Zombot 1000, The Great Zucchini can nullify the "When destroyed" abilities of zombies like Portal Technician's and 's. However, just because the threats have been weakened heavily doesn't mean you are safe, as your opponent can still play more threatening zombies the next turn if the 1 /1 zombies are destroyed. Also, since the zombies can still do damage, do not overlook them if you have low health, as they possibly could defeat you. They can also fill up your block meters for low damage, but this also means you could lose all your Super Blocks too early in the game, making you unable to block more powerful attacks. If your opponent is a hero, they could play Bad Moon Rising, rendering this plant's ability useless, or even counterproductive. If it is played in an aquatic lane against opponents without Amphibious zombies like Rustbolt, Z-Mech, or Professor Brainstorm, it can easily end the game in your favor as you can do 7 damage very easily to them. You can play Sour Grapes after The Great Zucchini to completely wipe the field, making all your plants able to directly attack your opponent. However, this strategy is primarily only possible as Nightcap, and requires at least 13 if he wishes to do so in one turn. and Beta-Carrotina can use this in conjunction with Armored plants, which can nullify the zombies' strength stat of 1. You can also use Rescue Radish to Bounce The Great Zucchini, which not only protects it from instant-kill tricks, but also allows you to replay it later when your opponent plays more powerful zombies. This, unfortunately, requires a tremendous amount of sun, at 12. Against The Great Zucchini is a strong plant statwise, but its ability is even more dangerous, as it transforms all your zombies into weak 1 /1 zombies. Since plants play their fighters after zombies do, your opponent can play The Great Zucchini without any way of you predicting it, making mind-games a necessity until you find out your opponent does not have it in their deck. It is recommended to not play all your most powerful zombies at once, as you can end up devastated by The Great Zucchini's ability. Do not Bounce this unless if you are going to win or if all your zombies are weak anyway, as your opponent can replay it later on. Using Teleport or Teleportation Zombie is another counter, as you can play your zombies after The Great Zucchini has been played, keeping them safe from its ability. However, Teleportation Zombie can only be used if you plan to play your zombies on the same turn he is played, or if you use Mixed-Up Gravedigger to hide him in a gravestone, primarily as or Huge-Gigantacus. Mixed-Up Gravedigger can also be played after you play your zombies, which also protects them from The Great Zucchini's ability. However, there are counters to this strategy, such as Cool Bean being played after Winter Squash, or in the case of Citron and Beta-Carrotina, so take caution in playing Mixed-Up Gravedigger. The best counter for its ability, however, is Bad Moon Rising, as it will transform all your 1 /1 zombies into very powerful threats. Another way is to use cards that synergize with the 1 /1 cards. However, this strategy needs luck as it randomly transforms your zombies. The Great Zucchini itself is the less dangerous part, but a 7 /7 plant is still no joke, especially since all your zombies have transformed into 1 /1 weaklings. You could heavily boost a zombie with boosting cards like Maniacal Laugh, but this isn't the most effective strategy if you want to take down a single plant. Instead, playing tricks (and environments) is the more cost-effective option; instant-kill cards like Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, and Locust Swarm, cards that grant the Deadly trait like Barrel of Barrels and Super Stench (as well as Laser Base Alpha if The Great Zucchini is on a ground lane), and Exploding Fruitcake are your best choices. If you are playing as Immorticia, you can use Teleport/Teleportation Zombie + Zombot 1000 combo to make all your opponent's plants disappear, including The Great Zucchini, and land 9 damage on your opponent. Gallery Trivia *With Cornucopia, if Sour Grapes is made on a lane left to The Great Zucchini, any zombie destroyed by Sour Grapes' ability does not actually get destroyed, but instead gets affected by The Great Zucchini's ability unharmed. *It has the highest base strength out of all plants, tied with and Gravitree, at 7. *The gem on its turban is purple, but glows blue when it activates its ability, and red when attacking. *It is the most expensive Smarty card. **It is also the most expensive Amphibious card. ru:Великий Цуккини Category:Amphibious cards Category:Squash cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants